


Ignition

by fauxaffliction



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Omorashi, Shotacon, Underage - Freeform, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fauxaffliction/pseuds/fauxaffliction
Summary: What is supposed to be a normal patrol ends in something neither Jason nor Bruce would ever expect to happen.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 7
Kudos: 84





	Ignition

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo i've never finished a fic before in my life, but twitter threads got me going so here we go. Who'd of thought this Tim Drake obsessed ass would write a BruJay fic before a Tim one :hmm:

It's not the first night Jason has been out as Robin, but it hasn't been long. Bruce still keeps a watchful eye on him as the boy swings from rooftop to rooftop shouting and hollering. ‘Just like Dick’ he finds himself thinking with fondness, but he's not like Dick, Jason is something else and Bruce still doesn't know how to describe it with words. 

Tonight, Jason is the same as usual, all joy and youthful glee as the pair go about their usual patrol routes. But as the night goes on Jason gets quieter, he’s docile, not as flashy as usual, almost concerningly so, barely even cheers when he finally knocks out the dealer they’d caught selling on the streets. 

‘Maybe he’s just tired, it’s been a long night.’ Bruce thinks as he zip-ties the offender still keeping his eyes on his Robin squirming in the corner eyes shifting from side to side.

“How about we turn in for the night Robin.” He suggests in hopes of comfort the boy, but Jason is startled.

“No! B, it’s… It’s still early, I can keep going I promise!” He says still shuffling his feet side to side. Bruce knows something is off but Jason would never tell him outright, so he presses forward.

“Now Robin, it’s okay. It’s been a slow night and there isn’t much else we can do out here.” Bruce steps forward clapping Jason on the shoulder, looking down at him with a rough smile. But he doesn't expect a gasp and Jay crumbling to his knees. ‘He’s hurt, Somethings wrong, I’ve messed up’ any and every negative thought that he can think rushes through his mind as he bends down to grab Jason’s face. He feels wetness and is shocked when he tilts the black haired boys head up to see tears streaming down his face.

“Jas-”

“NO B DON’T LOOK PLEASE” Jason is bordering on a meltdown trying desperately to pull away from Bruce, but the elder is so much more stronger and keeps a grip on his chin as his eyes scan the boy for injuries. He finds nothing and after another check he sees it. Liquid running down Jason’s bare legs, pooling around his pixie boots, the front of his scale panties darkening even further. Jason has wet himself. He is peeing himself right in front of Bruce, and Bruce can’t stop himself from shuddering. He feels his stomach tighten as his eyes follow more and more of the piss streaming down his toned legs. Jason is whimpering trying to pull away still but Bruce wont let him, his small hands try to cover himself but larger, stronger hands pull them away and pin them to the wall they’ve found themselves leaning against.

“Bruce… B please, don’t look. I-I’m sorry p-please.” Robin is crying harder now, but it fuels the excitement. His panties are now completely soaked and the last trickles of pee drip out of his twitching cock hidden behind the wet fabric. Before Bruce can even question himself, one of his hands slid down Jay’s arm, cupping his face to gently wipe away the some of the tears and snot still gathering. 

“It’s okay Robin, You’re not in trouble. Batman is here to help you.” And before either of them can realise what's happening Bruce’s other hand slips down to his wet undies, gently rubbing his tiny cock through the fabric. He lets out a sigh, as he hears Jason’s breath hick and his small dick twitch. His other hand falls from the boys face down to his tiny waist to pull him closer, Jason's trembling legs give out and he falls to his knees splashing in the evidence of his embarrassment. He can’t stop crying his tears falling harder as his hips jut forward into Bruce's large hand and hearing the wet splashes of his pixie boot covered feet kicking into the puddle.

“That’s it, that's my Robin. Let me take care of you.” Bruce coos as his hand slides the underwear to the side, letting the damp little dick spring out, precum already beading at the tip.

“B-Bruce, pl-please, nooo i’m d-dirty” Jason cries, but his hips are still thrusting into Bruce. He covers his face with his forearms unable to bare the sight of himself. And Bruce doesn’t stop, he can’t stop. The little thrusts and whimpers turn him on like nothing ever has before. The whimpers get louder, more frequent, Jason is still crying but his cries mix with moans and hiccups. Bruce groans out loud as Jason thrusts hard for the last time his hips stuttering as cum leaks out of his red shiny cock and his cries hit their peak.

“Good boy, that’s my good Robin, shush it’s gonna be all okay.” Bruce whispers as Jason sobs and his breath hitches, the little boy falling forward into Bruce’s armoured chest shuddering from the aftereffects of his orgasm. Bruce scoops him up wrapping him in his cape and his little bird finally moves his arms away from his face. Red swollen but still loving eyes glance shyly at Bruce while his chest still swells with uneven breaths. 

The elder man is stunned by the sheer gorgeousness of the boy in his arms, so much love and affection filling his chest he tightens his grip on Jay in what could only be described as a possessive. Jason can barely keep his eyes open now, exhausted from the rollercoaster of emotions and reactions, he starts to fade into sleep as Bruce quietly starts walking back to the Batmobile.

For now Batman can just hold his Robin, no words need to be spoken and they can deal with whatever may come tomorrow.


End file.
